The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Hold on tight
by megsy r
Summary: 5th in series. Will Gwynn and Vlad be apart? Lets hope not. Ingrid's up to her old tricks. Will she succeed, will she go through with it?


The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Hold On Tight

Disclaimer: I do not own young Dracula or its characters.

Introduction: Our tale starts with two forces that wish for extremely different things. One force wishes to tear the couple we know apart and the other wishes them to be together. The wind and tides pulling and pushing these forces to and fro in the distant winds. One would be stupid and pitiful, to believe that forces such as these could ever co-exist together in harmony. Shall we see these forces tear them apart as this force is stronger than the other? The force bringing the couple we love so dearly together is too weak. How will it ever overcome the impossible? Shall we see the couple we love be torn apart?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Young Dracula. The one thing I do own here is Gwy. P.s please like the whole GwyxVlad relationship. Oh, I can't force you, but I want Gwy to be liked. But anyway on we go with the story. Reminder to self, double check if Gwynn has proved that she's a vampire yet, otherwise sentences in this story and the whole start to it will be wrong. K pls read and review ppl.

Vlad came down the stairs for breakfast. He felt great today. He didn't know why but he did. He saw Gwynn sitting next to his dad at the table.

Gwynn: Hey Vlad. Just thought I'd come round earlier today.

Vlad smiled. He was happy to see her, even this early in the morning.

Vlad: Hey Gwynn. I'm happy to see you no matter how early you come round.

They looked at each other in total awe and happiness. Ingrid was at home, but they had forgiven her for what she'd done to Gwynn. Besides that was ages ago now, it was in the past. Or so Gwynn and Vlad thought… Ingrid looked at them in awe. She was happy for them. But you know Ingrid, she'd never show them. Instead she made a face.

Ingrid: Urggh! Get a room.

Vlad and Gwynn just laugh it off.

Count: I think it's great that Vlad has someone he's head over heels in love with.

Ingrid: Yeah, I guess. At least she's not a breather.

Count: Or a slayer like we first thought.

Ingrid nodded.

Ingrid: Yeah, that would've been a disaster. You're absolutely sure about that right?

Gwynn: I'm a vampire. I can prove it if you want.

Ingrid: That would be good. G…

But she was interrupted by Roshon and Elynn bursting through the door.

Gwynn: Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?

Elynn: We came to check out this boyfriend of yours and see if you were telling the truth. It seems you are.

Gwynn rolled her eyes. Same old mother.

Roshon: Your mother wanted to see if you were telling the truth. I believed you from the start.

Gwynn: Thanks Dad.

Ingrid: These are your parents? Ok, I believe you Gwy.

Gwynn: Thank you.

Roshon: Believe her about what?

Ingrid: Doesn't matter.

Roshon shrugs it off.

Roshon: Ok.

Elynn doesn't…

Elynn: (forcefully) Answer the question.

Ingrid: No.

Elynn: You stupid girl. You'll pay for your insolence. But not today. Goodbye for now.

Gwynn: Mum! Shut up! Don't talk to her like that.

Elynn: Don't talk to me at all. But you are right. My behaviour was inappropriate, Ingrid, and for that I am sorry. I guess.

Roshon: I think we should leave now. As you can see, Elynn isn't in the best of moods right now.

Gwynn: When is mum ever in an even semi good mood?

Roshon opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, and left with Elynn.

Ingrid: Huh, you are nothing like your parents. Or at least, you're nothing like your mum.

Gwynn: (meaning it) Aww, thank you!

Xxx

Ingrid is in her bedroom thinking about Vlad and Gwy. Truthfully, she is still tremendously jealous of them, but she doesn't show it as much as she did before. She was thinking of a plan to stop the gut-wrenching feeling of sadness and loneliness that appeared within her every time she looked at the happy couple. They were so lucky. She'd had that happiness once, when she was with Will. Just thinking about it made her want to break down and scream her lungs out, just like the day she attempted to take over the castle… and succeeded. Vlad had comforted her, but it's not like he would now he had Gwy. Ever so precious Gwy (!) Yeah, Ok, she did like Gwy and she did want her little brother to be happy, but it wasn't fair. Didn't she deserve that? She kept telling herself yes, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She flashed out and went to the abandoned hotel she once tried to torture Gwynn in. A weird, shaman-like vampire came round the corner. To say he looked creepy would be an understatement.

Ingrid: Hi. You replied to my letter, saying you had a solution to my little problem?

Shaman-Vamp-Guy: Indeed I do. I have the ultimate vampire curse. It will take care of your friend, no problem.

Ingrid: Cut to the chase Larrit, what does it do?

Larrit: It will place your friend somewhere far away by the time the sunrise after this one approaches. It will rid her of her memory of anything vampire, which is basically her whole existence. Her memories will be replaced with fake human ones and she will be placed with a fake human family. Her looks and personality will change and anything that was your friend will be dead. You'll never see Gwy again. Though she will still change when she turns 16. There's no cure for this curse.

Ingrid faltered but then smiled evilly.

Ingrid: I'll take it.

Xxx

DUN DUN DUN. Is Ingrid really gonna go through with this? Poor Gwy. Note to self: put disclaimers on all my fanfic stories before I get done for it. Dun dunn dunnn. Till Next time my lovely readers.

Xxx

AT THE DRACULA CASTLE

Vlad and Gwynn were sitting at the table. Gwynn had her feet on it and was reading a magazine. She saw Count Dracula eyeing her and quickly took her feet off the table. It was disrespectful and there was a slightly shameful look on her face. Count Dracula laughed softly at this and Vlad smiled. Ingrid burst through the door and smiled brightly. She saw Gwynn and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

Ingrid: Hey Guys.

Vlad: Hey. You're awfully cheery this afternoon? What crawled up you today?

Ingrid: Nothing. I'm just happy I guess.

Gwynn: Good to hear.

Ingrid ran up the stairs, practically dragging Gwynn with her. She dragged her to her bedroom.

Ingrid: Gwy. There's a party tonight down the road. It's gonna be awesome. Come with me. We can get up to some mischief.

Gwynn: I don't know… Sure! I like the sound of that!

Gwynn exhibit's a mischievous smile. Ingrid's happy expression flickered and faltered for a second, but Ingrid quickly recovered it before Gwynn could notice.

Ingrid: Great. Let's get going.

Gwynn looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

Gwynn: Now? It's close to sunset. What if you get caught in the sun?

Ingrid, who was facing away from Gwynn, smiled sweetly at the concern, and then wiped the sweet smile off her face as she span around to face Gwynn. A mischievous smile replaced the sweet one.

Ingrid: Yeah. We'll be there for a couple of days. It really is gonna be epic.

Gwynn frowned but then smiled.

Gwynn: Ok. Sounds good. I'm just gonna talk to Vlad quick.

Ingrid: (as Gwynn walks away) He's not coming!

Gwynn: (shouts back) I wasn't inviting him.

Ingrid: Good!

Xxx

Gwynn knocked on Vlad's door when she reached it. Vlad was lying on his bed talking to Erin when she heard the door knock.

Vlad: Come in!

Gwynn comes in and smiles brightly at the two. She faltered ever so slightly when she saw Erin, but picked up her smile again quickly.

Gwynn: Hey guys. Just thought I'd let you know I'm going to a party tonight with Ingrid. I might be a few days. It's gonna be epic.

Vlad: Ok. Have fun. And be careful.

Gwynn rolled her eyes at him.

Gwynn: I will be.

Elynn: Can I come?

Gwynn: Uh… I dunno. You'd have to ask Ingrid. I think it was supposed to be bonding time between me and her. Sorry.

Erin: That's ok… Never mind then.

Gwynn smiles and then turns and leaves the room.

Xxx

LATER ON

Gwynn was in her room, getting ready for the party. She put on a short black silk tank-top dress, with billowing sleeves, white denim waistcoat and white denim knee-high boots. She had her hair in a side ponytail and her left side fringe in view. She had thick black eyeliner on top of white eye shadow and thick false lashes. She also had on pink blusher and ruby red lipstick. She walked into Ingrid's room, (the door was wide open, otherwise she would've knocked) and gave a bright smile whilst examining Ingrid's appearance. Ingrid had her hair in her usual down the back full fringe style. She was wearing loose black leather boots, tight-fitting leather trousers, with no wrinkles at all and a black t-shirt with a rose imprinted on it with the words 'To kill, to live and to die'. She wore very gothic make-up, black eyes, black lips and white blusher.

Ingrid: Hey Gwy.

Gwynn: Hey Ingrid. Wow, you look great.

Ingrid: Thanks. As do you.

Gwynn: Thanks.

They laughed slightly and headed out the door to the party. Just as they were about to go out the front door, Bertrand appeared in their path.

Bertrand: And where do you think you're going?

Gwynn: Out.

Bertrand: I don't think the Count would like you going anywhere without consulting him.

Ingrid: Like I ever consult him. It's not like I need to. I am an adult now, Y'know. I don't need daddy's permission.

Bertrand: Fine, but you are taking a minor out.

Gwynn: Excuse me, minor?

Bertrand: Well, you are under 16. And you haven't been through your transformation yet.

Gwynn: That's true, I s'pose. But I can take care of myself. I have been doing so for a while.

Bertrand: Alright, if you're sure.

Ingrid: We're sure.

Bertrand let them pass and they head to the party.

Xxx

At the party.

Ingrid had directed Gwynn to a mansion. They had had to go there by car, because Gwynn hadn't gotten her full powers yet. Gwynn drove because she had a learner's permit. When they got there, Gwynn did a very diagonal job of parallel parking. Of course, Ingrid commented on it.

Ingrid: Nice parking, Gwy (!) Very straight (!)

Gwynn: Oh… Shut up.

Ingrid and Gwynn roll their eyes at each other, get out of the car, (don't worry, Gwynn did apply the handbrake properly) and walked through the doors to find the party in full swing. The girls grinned manically at each other.

Gwynn: Ok, this is wicked.

Ingrid: Told you.

They walked to the bar and Ingrid ordered them both a drink of blood.

Gwynn: Hope you're drinking both.

Ingrid: Aww, don't be a spoilsport.

Gwynn gave her a harsh glare and Ingrid rolled her eyes at this and then smirked.

Ingrid: Fine! I'll save yours for later.

Gwynn frowns at this, and then orders vodka instead.

Barman: Aren't you a little young?

Gwynn glared at him.

Gwynn: So what if I am? Just get me the freaking vodka.

Barman: Fine! Humans are so stressed. They should relax more.

Gwynn: I'm not human dude! I'm just not quite 16.

The barman, who obviously didn't believe her, dismissed her and went back to the other customers.

Gwynn: God, rude much.

Ingrid: Yup. That's Bert for ya.

Gwynn scoffed and followed Ingrid to a table by the strippers. Ingrid saw Gwynn looking at them and smirked slightly.

Ingrid: (singsong voice) Vlad's not gonna like this.

Gwynn: Vlad's busy with Erin.

Ingrid: Ohhh! Burn! True dat. Has no time for his sister, OR the love of his life, because he's obsessed with Erin.

Gwynn: Yeah. Wait…Love of his life?

Ingrid: It's obvious he loves YOU. With Erin, it's just infatuation, a very unfortunate infatuation.

Gwynn: Mmm.

Gwynn nodded her head in agreement.

Gwynn: Very unfortunate.

Gwynn and Ingrid were sipping their drinks when one of the strippers from the stage came up to them. He stroked Gwynn's arm while she glared at him with raised eyebrows.

Stripper: Hello darling. Fancy a night out with yours truly?

Gwynn: I would, but I'm taken, sorry.

Stripper: I don't see no ring on your finger.

Gwynn: You saying in your book, to be taken, ya have to be married.

Stripper: That's correct.

Gwynn: Will engaged do?

Stripper: I suppose so.

Gwynn: Well, I'm engaged, so there.

Stripper: Still no ring doll.

Gwynn: My fiancée hasn't bought me one yet.

The stripper guy sighs defeatedly, and then walks away.

Ingrid: Booyah Gwy! Nice lying!

Gwynn looks down biting her lip.

Ingrid: Gwy?

Gwynn: I… I wasn't lying.

Ingrid's eyes widen in shock and her mouth makes a perfectly round 'o' shape.

Gwynn: Vlad proposed to me yesterday.

Ingrid: Oh my god! What did you say?

Gwynn: I said I'd think about it.

Ingrid: Why didn't you say yes? Vlad loves you and you love him. It's as simple as that.

Gwynn: Because of Erin.

Xxx

Pls review. Reviews are much appreciated. If you review, you will get a shout out if you are within the first ten people to review. So review. Thnx.

Xxx

Ingrid's eyes widened again and she sent Gwy a harsh, but sympathetic glare.

Ingrid: Did you tell Vlad the reason?

Gwynn: Yes. He told me that If I loved him, I wouldn't make him choose.

Ingrid: Ooh. That's low. I'd tell him that if he loves you, he'd shape up and stop this infatuation with Erin, acting like a love sick puppy.

Gwynn rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at Ingrid's harsh comment.

Gwynn: I told him I wasn't making him choose between us, I'm making him choose who he loves and who he's close friends with.

Ingrid hooted and made a howling noise. She then pumped fists with Gwy.

Ingrid: You go girl. Stick it to the dude.

Again Gwy smiled, and shook her head slightly. It was strange to see Ingrid like this. She knew the others never got to see this side of Ingrid. She felt privileged that she got to. Little did she know this would be the last time she ever did…

Xxx

OOH scary. I have ONE thing to say. If Ingrid goes through with this, it'll go on the day after the morning after the party. Also, the party will finish a little early. DUNNN DUNN DUN.

Oh Mel G. Can you believe Vlad proposed to Gwynn? Ahh. (Screams excitedly) I'm so excited. But I can't believe she hasn't said yes. Will she ever come round? Even I don't know. Yet. LOL. R &R. (Scary voice) Or be sorry. (Clears throat and voice returns to normal) Sorry, ignore that. Anyways, until next time my lovely readers.

Xxx

I'm back. Didja miss me? Didja. Didja. Hey. Didja.

Xxx

The party finally came to a close at midnight the next day. Ingrid and Gwynn came stumbling out the door, laughing manically. They were both fairly drunk.

Gwynn: Oh wow. What an awesome party.

Ingrid: Yuh-huh. Definitely.

Ingrid nods in agreement. Gwynn beeps the central locking and gets in the drivers side of the car. Ingrid hops in to the passenger seat. Please people, NEVER drink and drive. It is completely unadvisable and stupid. It's also ignorant. K, have a go at you and shout some rules time over. But do take my advice here. Back to the actual story. Got a bit sidelined there. She turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. She reversed out of the parking space and then drove forward, driving the two girl's home. As she drove, she got faster and faster and faster until… The car literally flipped completely over, so it was upside down and then it was back to normal. The girls continued laughing just shrugging it off, not thinking about if that had've been a fatal accident. Ingrid kind of wished it was, and then she wouldn't have to kill Gwy. The accident would do it all for her and she'd come out with barely a scratch. They reached the castle and parked the car in the driveway. Luckily, there had been no-one about to watch their car tumble and rocket to speeds over 90. They got out of the car, locked it and headed into the castle. They were greeted by Bertrand.

Bertrand: You two are back late.

Gwynn rolled her eyes and giggled drunkenly at him, giving him a playful shove.

Gwynn: So?

Bertrand smelt the alcohol on her breath and coughed slightly, mockingly.

Bertrand: You've been drinking.

Gwynn laughs manically again.

Gwynn: You betcha.

Ingrid shrugs, smiling, and flashes off to her room. Bertrand sighs and throws Gwynn over his shoulder, taking her to her room.

Gwynn: Whoa, you're tall. Even from up here.

Bertrand rolls his eyes and continues to her room. Vlad spots them in the hallway and immediately rushes to their side.

Vlad: Gwynn. Is she ok?

Bertrand: She's fine. Just drunk.

They both go to her room and Bertrand puts her down on her bed, and then drapes her covers over her. Gwynn looks at Vlad and frowns, whilst pouting.

Gwynn: What are you doing here?

Vlad ignores her question.

Vlad: (sternly) You're drunk.

Gwynn: Why do you care?

Vlad: (softly) Because I care about you.

Gwynn: (scoffs) Go back to your precious Erin.

Vlad gives her a sad, puppy dog look.

Vlad: Don't make me choose.

Gwynn: I'm not making you choose between us. I'm making you choose what positions we play. Who's your girlfriend and who's your close friend.

Vlad: Neither of you are my girlfriend.

Both Bertrand and Gwynn look shocked at this outburst.

Vlad: If you'd of accepted my proposal, you'd be my fiancée.

Bertrand looks at Vlad shocked.

Bertrand: You proposed?

Gwynn throws a pillow in Vlad's direction as he storms out the room. Bertrand glances at Gwynn, who has now fallen asleep, and walks out of the room, gently closing the door. He goes after Vlad. He then decides against it and goes downstairs to prepare his lesson plan for Vlad.

Xxx

In the morning.

Gwynn woke up with a splitting headache and a fairly bad hangover. She remembers the party, and the near accident, but doesn't remember anything after that. Unlucky for some. She knows nothing about her confrontation, with Vlad. She notices she is in her bed, all tucked in. _How did I get here? Oh, whatever. I'll bet one of the guys bought me here. Most likely Vlad. _She groaned and rolled over, pulling off her covers and sliding out of bed. She noticed she was dressed in a sexy dark pink nightgown that just barely covered her front and behind. It also showed lots of cleavage. God, how embarrassing. She wondered if anyone but Vlad had seen her like this. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She began brushing her teeth, when Vlad walked into the bathroom when she had finished. She saw him check out her body and smirked, pleased at his reaction. She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He pushed her off. She frowned at this reaction.

Vlad: What is up with you? Don't you remember what happened last night?

A confused look came upon her face. She shook her head.

Gwynn: No, I don't. (worried) Oh god, what did I say?

Her eyes widened as she remembered.

Gwynn: OH. OH god. Vlad, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…

Vlad: Hurt me. But you meant every word.

Gwynn: I… I'm sorry. I've been jealous and petty, and vindictive, and… (sighs) I'm sorry.

Vlad: I know you are. I'm sorry too. I just…

Gwynn winces and Gwynn holds her leg, now feeling the pain that was caused from the crash last night. Vlad smelt the wound.

Vlad: What happened to your leg?

Gwynn looks down to her leg and trips, not being able to stand on that leg any more. Vlad caught her and picked her up, taking her to her room, and placing her gently on her bed. He thoroughly checked the wound. It looked pretty bad. Gwynn winced as he prodded around her leg.

Vlad: How did you do this?

Gwynn looked at him, but reluctantly replied.

Gwynn: The car flipped over.

Vlad: What? Are you hurt anywhere else?

Gwynn: No. I don't think so.

Vlad thoroughly made sure that her leg was the only thing the crash had done damage to. Eventually, he calmed down and stopped his frantic searching. He sat down next to Gwynn and ran his hands through her hair, pulling her into his embrace. The sun started to rise. Ingrid came into their room.

Vlad: You're up early.

Ingrid: Ah well, it sure is a lovely day. The sun's coming up Gwy. Get ready to die.

Vlad immediately stood up in front of Gwynn protectively.

Vlad: Don't touch her.

Ingrid shot them a bright smile.

Ingrid: Too late. I've cursed her. Nothing you can do about it now. Oh well. I'll leave you to say goodbye.

With that Ingrid flashed out of the room and out of the castle. Gwynn turned to face Vlad. She had tears in her eyes.

Gwynn: I don't wanna die.

Vlad turned around to face her, his cheeks wet with tears.

Vlad: I know. I don't want you to die either.

The sun came up and Gwynn stood up.

Gwynn: Goodbye Vlad.

Vlad: (as Gwynn disappears) I love you.

With that, Gwy is gone. And Vlad is left alone, sobbing his eyes out.

Xxx

Oh dear. Sorry Guys. I had to kill her. L Gwy won't be back. So sad. However, I am continuing this series. Just without ma main character. R & R.

Xxx


End file.
